lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Lerman
House Lerman was a medium sized Gothic house that lived within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and dominated itself out of Lehaven south of Tree Hill. House Lerman was the sworn House of House Nighting until they fled the Kingdom of Lucerne and followed Bill Lovie into Orleans where they now live. The only termperment to his father was the fact that his uncle was more powerful in the house and was basically leading the house while Urven slipped more and more into insanity. As the events of the Plague were being planned House Lerman moved forward to assist their lord house in House Nighting, and during this time Urven became more powerful despite the best attempts of Wren Lerman. At the climax of the Plague Urven discovered his brother's attempts at controlling the house, and had him executed thus ending the the normal leadership of the house. Following the death of Wren Lerman the life of Logan would decline substancially as his uncle had become a sort of serogate father to him, and his death by his own father was a really tough thing for him to understand. As the rest of his family either embraced his father's support of Bill Lovie or resisted the lines were blurry enough that when the horrible events of the fall of House Lerman occured Logan was able to surive. On the day of the retreat of Bill Lovie out of Lucerne his supporters had been warned that he might be forced to abandon Lucerne and if this happened they should leave, and most did this, but when Urven told his family he was moving the house to meet with Bill Lovie his wife resisted this move. Rhellia would be killed during their argument, and upon seeing his mother killed Krandell struck his father, and was then killed in turn by Faedra of whom was as lost as his father. House Lerman would be warned as a member of the Circle of Magi that the attack on Tree Hill was coming and for this reason they fortified themselves, but also they would ravage the lands south of Tree Hill gaining themselves wealth from the knowledge of the destruction to come. History Early History The only termperment to his father was the fact that his uncle was more powerful in the house and was basically leading the house while Urven slipped more and more into insanity. As the events of the Plague were being planned House Lerman moved forward to assist their lord house in House Nighting, and during this time Urven became more powerful despite the best attempts of Wren Lerman. At the climax of the Plague Urven discovered his brother's attempts at controlling the house, and had him executed thus ending the the normal leadership of the house. Following the death of Wren Lerman the life of Logan would decline substancially as his uncle had become a sort of serogate father to him, and his death by his own father was a really tough thing for him to understand. As the rest of his family either embraced his father's support of Bill Lovie or resisted the lines were blurry enough that when the horrible events of the fall of House Lerman occurred Logan was able to surive. Death and Destruction : '' "The world was already dark before that day. I felt it happening all around me, and as the floor shaked from them moving on the floor below us, I just held Ashley tight. I knew what was going to happen to her, and I knew I couldn't let her die. I would do everything I could to keep her safe."'' : -Logan Lerman On the day of the retreat of Bill Lovie out of Lucerne his supporters had been warned that he might be forced to abandon Lucerne and if this happened they should leave. Urven as one of the closest people to Bill Lovie had been warned, and this led to him warning his followers of whom were advised to flee Lucerne otherwise they would face retribution from William Lovie III. who was out for blood. For the most part all of House Lerman would listen to his call for retreat, but when Urven told his family he was moving the house to meet with Bill Lovie his wife resisted this move. Urven for the first time was resisted, and he reacted the same way he did when Wren had resisted his moves, and this resulted in a brutal fight between husband and wife which was interupted briefly by Krandell of whom tried to stop his father. Krandell was helpless to stop his father and with his resistence gone Urven would be free to go back to hsi wife, and Rhellia would be killed during their argument, and upon seeing his mother killed Krandell struck his father. Father and son would engage in a brutal fight, and it would only be stopped when Krandell fell to the ground dead from a knife wound leveled against him by his brother Faedra Lerman. : '' "It was all ruined, and our survival was now all I could focus on. I hid her everywhere I could, but in the back of my mind I understood it was just a matter of time until someone discovered that she was hidden in my room."'' : -Logan Lerman Logan stayed alongside his sister Ashley as they made their way to Orleans and upon arriving there he tried to protect his sister as the men of the Circle of Magi became more and more wild in their desires. Logan failed in his attempt as when he was taking some of the more normal men on secret gatherings to try and organize themselves, his sister was captured from her hiding spot in his room by his brother Faedra and then locked in a dungeon deep in one of the many forts throughout Orleans. His brother taunted him into believing that she was dead, and this basically destroyed his will to resist, and following this he became steadfast in his duty of gaurding the sothern gate, and organizing the food production within the city. Noteable Members Family Members * † Theodoric Lerman. Killed during the Battle of Lyons. ** † Dallia Lerman. Killed by Urven Lerman ***Urven Lerman **** † Rhellia Lerman. Killed by Urven Lerman *****Faedra Lerman *****Logan Lerman *****Ashley Lerman ***** † Krandell Lerman. Killed by Faedra Lerman *** † Wren Lerman. Killed by Urven Lerman **** † Mary Lerman. Killed by Urven Lerman *****Mishan Lerman (Mishan Proudmoore) ******Tandred Proudmoore *******Flaurance Proudmoore *******Teamen Proudmoore *****Lucie Lerman *** † Theodoric Lerman II.. Killed by Urven Lerman **** † Egilona Lerman. Killed by Urven Lerman Other Noteables Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Sworn House of House Nighting